


Snark

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [148]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Banter, Contests, Drabble, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rock Wall Climbing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: The Gold Saints undergo a group training exercise. Deathmask is insufferable. Aphrodite is snarky.





	Snark

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: Idk, I headcanon DM as super flexible and gr9 at climbing? smirked again.  
> Also idk what the climbing wall is about? Apparently it's a million feet tall and a deathtrap or smth idk how things work, i just made something up, lol  
> (Originally posted 10-23-2017)

“Jealous yet?” Deathmask smirked, hanging upside down from his knees from the highest bar of the climbing installation. Aphrodite glared at him from where he was methodically, steadily climbing. The purpose of the exercise was to use absolutely no Cosmo to stick, speed up, or brace themselves, except in the event they fell off, in which case they could lightspeed safely back to the ground.  
  
“Oh honey, I’d never be jealous of you,” Aphrodite said, the breathless tone of his voice slightly ruining his aim at flippancy. “We can’t all be overly flexible circus performers, after all. Listen! I think the carnival wants their trained monkey back. You’d best hurry!” he bared his teeth in a mocking smile. Deathmask glowered at him, and he smiled angelically back, ignoring the sweat beaded at his brow and the pink flush of his cheeks. Deathmask did a few acrobatic flips, and now he was just showing off. Aphrodite hated him a little bit.  
  
“Carnival my ass,” he grouched, and Aphrodite smirked. He heaved himself up to sit on one of the sturdy steel bars, and looked down. Everyone else was still pretty far down the ludicrous setup, so he could still take some modicum of pride. Shura had just fallen off, and Milo was calling down to him to take his shoes off, he’s never going to get anywhere like that.  
  
Deathmask flipped down in front of him, and Aphrodite reflexively grabbed a handful of soft white curls.  
  
“Ow, fuck, ‘Dite,” he glared. Aphrodite released him, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Then don’t sneak up on me.” he reprimanded. Deathmask swayed in and kissed him sweetly.  
  
“There’s more waiting at the top!” He smirked, swinging himself back up. Aphrodite smirked.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t realize you were whoring yourself out to the rest of the Gold Saints,” he remarked casually, even as he did resume his climb, reaching another section of fake-rock-wall. Deathmask squeaked like a dying cat.  
  
“Aphro _dite_!” He howled indignantly. There was a distant thud as someone fell off in surprise. Aphrodite smirked again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
